Cache for RP
Jaillox *Olliver and Samantha start putting their hands into each other's mouths* *Sorry about what? *12:52 Rigbybestie1510 I always say that when I refresh. I dunno why. *Misty, they're not trying to eat each other, are they? *sweating* *12:55 Jaillox No, they're not. I think they're trying to play with each other, or are just nibbling to see what it feels like... *Because, after all... all they've eaten is milk... *Mistress's stomach rumbles* Wardy... can you get Jailbot to grill some steaks now? *I'm starving... *12:56 Rigbybestie1510 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *Well, at least they're not going to be cannibals like m-- uhh... yeah, I'm hungry for steak, too! *hopes she doesn't ask...* *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *12:58 Jaillox Sorry... my chat is being a bitch... *Jailbot flies in* Yes, sir? *12:59 Rigbybestie1510 Can you cook for us? I'd do it, but, I don't know how to cook, unfortunately... *1:00 Jaillox Oh, sure... what do you want? *1:00 Rigbybestie1510 Steak, please. *1:01 Jaillox http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8885128/12/An-Unexpected-Child Just gonna leave this fanfic here... *Ok, right away, sir. *grills up steaks, gives to Warden and Mistress* *Will that be all, sir? *1:02 Rigbybestie1510 Yes, that'll be all. Thank you. *Ew, OC fic. *1:04 Jaillox Yeah... *that's the only boring part... *I was thinking of writing one... *1:04 Rigbybestie1510 I need to write some fics, but I just suck... -_- *1:04 Jaillox *Mistress starts eating steak* *mouth full* Oh, I never knew Jailbot could cook this good... *How about I write one for the RP we've had the last few days? *1:05 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah! I should make a transcript, but I'm SO lazy... -_- *1:07 Jaillox Well, I'll start one later today. does that sound good? *(Sorry, I've been reading the fic) *1:08 Rigbybestie1510 That sounds good. *1:10 Jaillox kk *BAEK TUO RP *1:10 Rigbybestie1510 YESH *1:10 Jaillox *Mistress finishes steak* Oh, I don't know if I should have eaten that steak... *face turns green, then she races out of the pool, only to vomit before she got back inside* *1:11 Rigbybestie1510 I haven't eaten normal food in FOREVER! Err, I mean, I HAVE eaten normal food before, I haven't had STEAK in forever... *sweats profusely* *Ewww... JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *1:14 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in, only to slip on the vomit* *Don't ask how - UJ Logic - anything goes* *1:16 Rigbybestie1510 Jailbot? Are you okay? *1:16 Jaillox *screen is static for a few seconds, flashes to normal face* Yeah. What do you want, sir? *1:17 Rigbybestie1510 Well... uh... you kinda... slipped in it... *1:18 Jaillox *sees vomit* Eww... yours? *1:18 Rigbybestie1510 No... *1:18 Jaillox *Mistress raises hand* *weakly* mine... *Jailbot: Oh. ok. *cleans up* *1:20 Rigbybestie1510 Thanks, buddy. *1:20 Jaillox Anytime, sir. *leaves* *1:20 Rigbybestie1510 *goes over to Mistress* Are you alright? *1:20 Jaillox *Mistress is sitting on stairs in shallow end of pool* *Y-yeah... I think the steak just didn't settle well... *1:22 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... you need anything or are you okay? *1:22 Jaillox *stomach gurgles again* *Mistress immediately vomits on Warden's face* Mistress: Oh, my god, Wardy... *tries to wipe it off with a napkin* I am so sorry... *1:22 Rigbybestie1510 *trying not to get upset* It's okay... it's okay... *1:24 Jaillox I don't know what Jailbot did to that steak, but it's not settling right... *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, dear... Mine's was fine... that's weird... JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *1:25 Jaillox *stomach gurgles again* *Mistress jumps up and makes it to a flower pot before vomiting again* *her skin has now turned the color of chalk* *Jailbot flies in* Yer, sir? Euugh... *sees pale Mistress* Ma'am... please forgive me asking, but-are you ok? *Mistress: *vomits into flower pot again* *lifts head up* No... *1:28 Rigbybestie1510 Yeek... she looks like a ghost... *1:29 Jaillox Well, what was it, sir? *Did you need me for something? *1:30 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... what did you do with her steak? *1:32 Jaillox Nothing... I prepared both of them the exact same way... I put a little bit of salt and pepper on them, then I added a hint of oregano... *1:32 Rigbybestie1510 That's it! She's allergic to oregano! *so thinks I solved this* *1:34 Jaillox *barfs again, then raises head* No I'm not... Whenever I cook (just roll with me) I add oregano to it... it gives it fl-*gags, vomits again* *W-what the hell is going on with me? *barfs again* *starts crying from the sickness* *OH MY GOD *1:35 Rigbybestie1510 What? *1:35 Jaillox SHE BARFED 7 TIMES IN THE LAST 5 MINUTES (5 Minutes time in RP) *1:35 Rigbybestie1510 *Jailbot, what's wrong with her? Is she dying? Oh, no... I hope she's not dying... *1:37 Jaillox No, sir... but I'm not sure yet... Oh god... *whispers into Warden's ear* What if she got pregnant from what happened a few weeks ago? *flashback to gangbang* *It's just a guess, so don't freak out... *It's probably not that... *sees Warden's face* *gulps* DEFINITELY-not that... *1:39 Rigbybestie1510 *has a mixture of sadness, anger, and nervousness* *1:39 Jaillox W-Wardy? What did Jailbot *vomits again* say? *twins are just floating around in their pool floaties, asleep* *1:41 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... *swallows emotions* Nothing much... you just might be... uhh... how do I say this...? You might be pregnant with one of the inmate's babies... *1:41 Jaillox *shows earth* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! *1:42 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, dear... JAILBOT RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MAN! *1:43 Jaillox *vomits again* Oh, god... What if I am pregnant? I was having sickness like this with the twins... *covers face with hands* Oh, go-*vomits into hands* Eww... *Jailbot is seen 5 seconds later at the Mexican border* *1:44 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... now, sweetie, calm down... you might just be sick... really sick... *1:45 Jaillox N-no... I was never this sick... not even with the twins... *gags, takes Warden's hat* Gimme t-*vomits into hat* *weakly* Sorry... *1:46 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no... you ARE dying... it's too soon, why me... and why you... Aw, that's my favorite hat... never mind... *1:47 Jaillox Just... get me into a bed, Wardy... *Get the kids out, and put them in dry outfits, please... *vomits on ground again* *test *1:50 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, dear... *picks up Mistress, and takes to bedroom* *lays her on bed* *goes back to pool and gets twins out of pool* *dries them off* *puts them in onesies* *lays them in cribs* *goes into bedroom* *dries off* *puts PJs on* *lays down with Mistress* #TooManyActions #Pourquoi?! *1:51 Jaillox W-wardy... you might either want to stay out of the bed, or get me a BIIIIG bucket... *retches vomits all over sheets* Damnit... I loved those sheets... *1:52 Rigbybestie1510 *gets her a big bucket* Dang it, I was too late. *1:53 Jaillox I'm sorry, Wardy... I think I just *vomits* need some sleep... *Why the hell do I keep *vomits* vomiting? *Honey... *squeezes Warden's hand* I'm scared... *proceeds to vomit again* *1:58 Rigbybestie1510 Don't be scared, I'm here for you... *1:59 Jaillox N-no, it's not that... it's the thought of *vomits* having another baby... *Especially when it's not yours... *vomits out of fear* *Like, how will we deal with it? We're already raising two *vomits* babies... I'm not ready for a third one... *2:05 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, yeah... Man, I want to kill ALL of the inmates now... but that wouldn't solve much... well, we'll have to be strong through this... Oh, no... the twins... and the new baby... oh, gosh... *2:06 Jaillox We don't know if it's a baby... *it might just be a very bad case of tapeworms... *vomits again* *Wait... I need to ask Nova something... *inhales* NOOOOOO*vomits*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*vomits again*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*vomits again* -Ah, fuck it... *Warden, get Nova to come in here, please... *waiting for Nova* *vomits* *I AM SO FUCKING SICK OF *vomits* VOMITING... *2:09 Rigbybestie1510 Nova: Yes, ma'am? *2:10 Jaillox Can you run a test for me *vomits* and see what's wrong with me? *projectile vomits onto Nova* *Oh, I'm sorry, Nova... please forgive me... *vomits* *Here... *extends arm to draw blood out of* *2:12 Rigbybestie1510 (Trypanophobia flaring up...) *Nova: *draws Mistress's blood* I'll be back with the results later, ma'am. *2:14 Jaillox Th-*vomits* -ank you, Nova... *Oh, Wardy... cross your fingers... *Please don't be a kid... Please don't be a kid... *2:17 Rigbybestie1510 If it's a kid, I dunno WHAT I'll do... *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *2:20 Jaillox Neither do I... *cries, leans on Warden's shoulder, tries best not to vomit on him, but after gagging 3 times, she vomits on Warden* *RIEGGS *NUU *PLZ COWM BAEK *...Rig? *COME ON RIG *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *2:31 Rigbybestie1510 I'm SO sorry.... *I have NO idea what the heck happened. *2:31 Jaillox What hapened? *I've been Ninja'd... *cries, leans on Warden's shoulder, tries best not to vomit on him, but after gagging 3 times, she vomits on Warden* *tries to wipe it off* I'm so sorry, Wardy... *2:33 Rigbybestie1510 I was watching a video, and, all of a sudden, GIMP closed, then the video started acting funny, so I shut if off, then Mozilla shut down, then every other program I had up mysteriously shut off... so, I eventually had to pull the plug and restart... I LOST ALL OF THE STUFF WE WROTE CURRENTLY... all of it... so, there's going to be a HUGE gap in my cache... *2:34 Jaillox *I can email you all of it... *at least... what I have... *which is a good bunch... *I have it all the way back to when Olliver and Samantha were putting their hands into each other's mouths...